


The Affair

by Rachieroo123



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Forced, Gen, M/M, Revenge, Weight Gain, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachieroo123/pseuds/Rachieroo123
Summary: Luke and Isabelle have an affair. Revenge however is best served cold.





	

Isabelle groaned with satisfaction as she lay back on her Egyptian cotton sheets. Luke lay beside her with a smile on his face as he regained his breath. She admired his hard earned muscles from all of his gym work. He was such a perfectionist not a muscle out of place. Isabelle curled up beside him and started to kiss his neck. ‘We can’t, we have to get dressed, I have worked to get to’ Luke said. She sighed and rolled herself out of bed. He never wanted to be near her after sex. But at least it was still exciting, they liked to spice it up by meeting in the middle of the day or in his car. She had even been to his office once. She knew that they shouldn’t but it was better than being in a stale marriage. She just hoped Thomas never found out. She did love her husband but it was stale at the moment. He was busy with work all the time and sex had become more of a routine than a pleasure. She still loved him but Luke was a bit of excitement on the side.  
She did feel guilty though. She knew if it ever came out that Thomas and Luke would no longer be friends. Thomas would be crushed and Luke’s wife Katherine would be, well probably she would be a pyscho and Isabelle would need to go into hiding.  
She waved Luke off and began to prepare dinner for Thomas. It was her day off so the least she could do would be to make him a nice dinner. He came home like clockwork at 6.00pm. ‘Good day darling?' he queried.  
‘Yes, just standard really. I cleaned up a bit. Did some exercised and cooked. Yours?’ she replied.

The monotonous conversation went on until bed time. Isabelle was in the shower when Thomas noticed a tie by his pillow. Picking it up he noticed Luke’s initial’s sewn in to it. Why would his tie be here he thought. Then a soul crushing thought occurred that there would be only one reason why his tie would be here. No Isabelle and Luke wouldn’t do that. Luke was his best friend. There must be some other explanation. But the more Thomas thought about it that night no other explanation would come to mind. He couldn’t accuse her not without evidence, he needed to plan his next move carefully. He could come home from work early? But then he would have to confront them. He decided to place his webcam up on the top shelf of the room. If anything did happen then he could see and decide what to do from there.

A few days passed and there was nothing of interest on the webcam. Expect that his wife clearly liked to pleasure herself after work. He would have to start helping her with that. Then Friday came and Thomas saw the unwavering evidence that Luke was sleeping with Isabelle. 

He wanted to go over there and punch his lights out. He couldn’t go home when he saw that instead he went to the bar to figure out what to do. What would Katherine do when she found out? Should he tell her? He decided he would tell her, fuck both of them. He text her and she met him at the bar. He showed her the footage on the webcam and she didn’t look surprised. ‘I suspected that he was cheating on me. I just didn’t think it would be with Isabelle’ she sighed.

‘What do you want to do now?’ he asked.

‘Well, we could confront them or we could get revenge’ she smiled.

Thomas and Isabelle was having breakfast together. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and they had both appreciated the lie in. She sat in her underwear with her robe open. God, she was beautiful he thought. Suddenly she run out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He followed her up to notice that she had a wet patch on her underwear. ‘ I couldn’t make it to the bathroom’ she stated the colour rising in her cheeks.

‘I must have done a good job on you this morning’ he tried to joke. It’s probably a one off he tried to reassure her. He run her a bath and went down stairs to make her a cup of tea. It wasn’t a one of though. Throughout Saturday day Isabelle just couldn’t seem to make it to the bathroom in time. By 4.00pm Thomas could no longer justify the accidents. ‘Okay, it’s not exactly an emergency and is the weekend so I’ll see if there is anything in the store that can help you. I’ll be back soon’ he reassured.  
He came back an hour late with some bags. While he had gone he could see that she had clearly had another accident. ‘Okay honey. You are going to have to wear some protection until we can get you to our doctors Monday.’ He pulled out of the bag a pack of nappies. ‘No way am I wearing those Tom. I’ll be fine.’  
‘I’m sure you will honey when you’ve gone to the doctors but you can’t keep wetting yourself like this. This is the best option. Only me and you need to know’.  
He eventually coaxed her into one. She looked so cute in her puffy nappy. He loved the instant power of it. Knowing that no one could reach her private areas but him at this moment. Thomas had quite a pleasant evening. He got to change his new baby girl twice and watch as she squirmed as she wet her nappies like the child she was.  
It was Monday morning and Isabelle had been straight on the phone to make an appointment with her doctor. Thomas insisted on coming with her. She was glad in a way as she didn’t want to be by herself right now. 

They sat in the waiting room and he noticed how she was covering her middle area with her coat. Micheal was on call an old friend so at least it would be easier to explain.  
‘So how can I help?’ asked Michael.

‘Well the thing is I‘ve had a slight problem over the weekend. I’m sure it’s nothing really. I um’ stammered Isabelle.  
‘She has been having accidents for most of the weekend’ interrupted Thomas. He gained satisfaction noticing the colour rise in her cheeks

‘Okay, well it could be physical or psychological’ explained Michael. ‘We will do some tests, a quick examination and go from there. Do you want to pop up on the bed’ he asked.  
She could have died when she had to explain to him that she would need to take her nappy off. The examination was thankfully quick but reveal no obvious cause of her wetting. Michael took some blood and advised he would get it sent to the lab. 

‘What am I supposed to do in the meantime though. While we are waiting to find out why I’m doing this? Asked Isabelle.  
‘Well it may be uncomfortable but I advise for you to stay in your nappies for the time being’ stated Michael.

She could not stay in nappies for a week. They were bulky and she couldn’t wear anything tight and what exactly would she say to Luke. Oh let’s have sex. Just wait for me to take my nappy off oh and I might piss on you.

Thomas began to drive her home but had to make a detour to the pharmacy. ‘Why are we stopping her?’ she asked.  
‘I need to pick up more supplies honey. If you are going to be in these all week, one bag is not going to be enough. Do you want to come in with me?’  
‘No’ she exclaimed.  
‘I don’t really want to leave you in the car. Not when you are upset. Come on we will be in and out in five minutes’ he promised.  
He went straight to the baby aisle as he explained luckily she was small enough to fit in to toddler ones. Lucky her she thought. She felt as though he was taking ages to just put what they needed in the basket. It did not take this long to pick this! He was looking to see the most absorbent and comfortable brand. When he could see she was impatient he explained he did not want her to be uncomfortable this week and debated on whether he should get night-time ones too. She would just about compromise on anything to get out of this shop right now.  
As they were making their way to the checkout the bumped into Luke and Katherine. ‘Hey guys, what are you doing here? Greeted Katherine. She eyed up the contents of the basket.  
‘Oh, just picking up some things. What happened to you Luke?' Thomas asked.  
Luke was on crutches. ‘Oh I busted my ankle Sunday. Fell off my bike. I’m going to be out of the gym for at least 6 weeks. So we are just getting some painkillers and protein shakes Got to keep my muscle mass up.’ Explained Luke.  
Isabelle tugged on Thomas’s shirt and the action reminded him of a child who needed an adult’s attention. ‘Well we better go’ explained Thomas.  
Isabelle had wet herself in the shop. She was so glad she was in a nappy. She never thought she would hear herself think that. Thomas cooed her all the way home. Explaining that accidents happen and that what the nappy was therefore to catch them.  
True to his word he changed her as soon as they got in. But the nappy was bulkier or at least it felt like. She felt as though she was waddling around in it. They sat down for lunch and Thomas produced a bowl of mashed banana and yoghurt. ‘You know what Michael said. Only soft and healthy food until we fixed this little problem and plenty of sleep. So once you’ve had this you can go and have a nap. You need you’re rest’.  
Thomas tucked her up under her ‘blankie’ and went down stair to clean up. Her text Katherine to let her know plan A was going along quite well.  
She replied great and that she hoped he had put enough nappy rash cream on Isabelle as she didn’t want her to get a rash.  
How is plan b going. He texted.  
‘Oh he is right where I want him. She replied.


End file.
